


Touch

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cisswap, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, i mean if that means the same thing as squirting then yes. that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ren thinks Aoba <i>planned</i> this—mostly because she’s wearing matching bra and panties, and Ren knows, for a fact, Aoba doesn’t tend to coordinate the two on the daily.</p>
</blockquote><p>Shameless, shameless cisswap RenAo pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Ren thinks Aoba _planned_ this—mostly because she’s wearing matching bra and panties, and Ren knows, for a fact, Aoba doesn’t tend to coordinate the two on the daily.

Before, they were watching a movie together, sprawled out together on the bed, and Aoba kept _toying_ with her. Running her fingers over Ren’s shoulders, through her short black hair, little things like that, which eventually found Ren with Aoba in her lap, smiling as she nibbled Ren’s ear gently, grinding up against her thigh with a sigh.

“Aoba?” Ren asks, a little breathless from the feeling of Aoba letting out a quiet moan against Ren’s neck, hot breath hitting the sensitive skin and making Ren shudder rather violently.

A laugh as Aoba nuzzles Ren with great fondness, smiling against her girlfriend’s warm skin. “Wanna fool around? You look super cute today, Ren,” she purrs, pulling back to look at Ren. Cheeks red, lip gloss smudged at the corner of her mouth, her bangs a little messy—Aoba looks _gorgeous_ (she always does, Ren admits), and Ren can’t help but want her, especially when Aoba’s offering like this.

Ren nods, and Aoba grins, giving Ren’s shoulders a little push to get her to lie back on the bed, movie forgotten. “Stay right there,” Aoba bids, and Ren does just that, propping up on her elbows as she watches Aoba stand up from Ren’s lap. She glances to Ren, a gleam in her eye that reminds Ren distinctly of someone _else_ , but Ren keeps her mouth shut, noticing the way Aoba’s hands slide up her own soft, gentle curves; she’s pear-shaped, a smaller bust with a waist that, as Ren has heard it been mentioned before, “could make any man sin”.

Ren sort of wants to drool when Aoba starts to drag her shirt up from the hem.

Aoba smiles to herself, thoroughly pleased as she lifts her top off, inch by delicious inch of her pale skin being revealed in the process. Aoba sways a bit as she does it, lifts the shirt over her head and tosses it aside, letting her delicate hands trail over her newly-exposed flesh. Her bra is periwinkle blue, lots of lace, definitely a push-up with the amount of cleavage Aoba seems to suddenly have, but it looks good. Ren has the overwhelming urge to shove her face into Aoba’s tits, and starts to move in order to do so, but Aoba immediately stops and huffs, playful.

“I’m not done yet, Ren!” Aoba protests, waving Ren away with her hands. “Stay there.”

Ren frowns, tries not to sulk, and obeys. She feels herself getting pretty into things, just from the _sight_ of Aoba’s beautiful half-naked self, and gives a little wiggle on the bed, pressing her thighs tight together as her eyes fall to Aoba once more and do not look away.

Aoba’s blushing pretty badly now, but she’s smiling, so Ren doesn’t worry too much. She skirts her hands down her body again, drums them against her hips before going to the button of her jeans. She parts the zip, slides her thumbs into her trousers, and slowly tugs them down. When she gets them low enough, they’re stepped out of and kicked aside, and Aoba’s hands slide around the shape of her mound, dressed in matching periwinkle blue panties.

She runs her teeth over her lower lip, looking to Ren almost shyly, with a shrug of her thin shoulders as her hands move up, holding her slender sides now instead; Ren does not know why she would be embarrassed _now_ , but Ren quickly wriggles to sit up, licking her lips, ravenous for a taste of her lover.

“Can I touch you now?” Ren asks politely, and Aoba laughs at that, nodding her head as she makes to kneel on the bed, sitting herself in Ren’s lap once more.

Ren’s hands—slender, but a bit wider than Aoba’s—are on Aoba in an instant, moving to her pert breasts first. She cups her there, gentle, through her bra, and Aoba hums out a delighted noise, arching her back into Ren’s wonderful touch. Taking the offering, Ren lowers her head, dipping in to lick along Aoba’s cleavage, groaning a little bit at the smell of Aoba’s sweet perfume clinging to her skin; she wears it every day, and usually the scent is something homey, loving, but right now it only give Ren the violent urge to _rut_.

“ _Ren_ ,” Aoba gasps, her hands sliding through Ren’s short hair, clutching her close. Ren can hear Aoba’s heart racing in her chest, and she hums as she kisses a line up Aoba’s neck, sucking a hickey against the side of her throat as her hands reach around behind Aoba, fiddling with the clasp of her bra. Her hands are clumsy, especially with this kind of thing, and Aoba takes pity on her after only a moment, kissing Ren’s temple as she reaches back to undo the clasp herself, shedding the garment with a shrug.

“The whole point,” Aoba tells her, breathless as Ren paws her tits lovingly, lathering her in kisses, “was to keep it on— _ahn_ , Ren…-- to be _se_ -sexy for you, silly.”

“I like your breasts just as they are,” Ren tells her plainly, looking up from her work to see Aoba’s face. Aoba goes red at that, flicking her gaze away from Ren, laughing a little at Ren’s bluntness; she’s far too sweet, Aoba thinks fondly, even if she _is_ pretty embarrassing, at times. Her tits are nothing to write home about, Aoba thinks—an A-cup has never been something she’s bragged about—but Ren has never seemed to mind.

Even though Ren has got to be a C-cup, at _least_.

(To be fair, Ren is heavier than her, anyway.)

Nonetheless, Ren spends an awfully long time playing with her breasts, sucking hickeys on them and thumbing her pink nipples. Aoba’s just about screaming in frustration, delight, everything in between; she doesn’t know how Ren is so good at what she does, but she drives Aoba crazy—Aoba knows Ren is aware of it, too, the little sneak.

“Ren, _please_ ,” Aoba mewls weakly, trying to tug Ren away from her chest. “Let’s—I want more,” she tells her, licking her lips and giving a little jerk of her hips, trying to convey her need without having to say any more than what she has. Ren catches on and nods quickly in agreement, so Aoba sets to helping Ren undress.

She shoves Ren’s shirts up, tugging them off when Ren lifts her arms up, and smiles at Ren’s bra—definitely worse for wear, the cups fraying a little and the pattern, grey-on-black stripes, is fading away. “We need to get you more clothes,” Aoba mumbles softly, reaching back to undo the clasp, and feels Ren shrug a bit, nuzzling at Aoba’s shoulder as she slides off Ren’s bra for her.

“I’m okay with what I have,” Ren tells her quietly, and it’s so sweet, so very Ren, Aoba can’t help but lean back, look Ren in the eye, and kiss her nose lightly.

“You’re the sweetest person alive, Ren,” Aoba tells her, moving to get up so she can tug Ren’s pants off. Ren tries to help, but Aoba shoos her hands away, yanking off Ren’s jeans with one fell swoop. Next is, well, obvious, and Aoba looks to Ren with a cheeky grin, giving her panties a pluck.

“Want me to take ‘em off?” Aoba asks, and expects Ren to groan and nod like she normally does; Ren’s very excitable, and Aoba thinks it’s cute how aroused she can get from the littlest things.

However, Ren shakes her head today, and before Aoba can ask if something’s wrong, Ren’s moving to hoist Aoba up into her arms, rolling them over so Aoba is the one on her back, lying under Ren with wide eyes. She laughs when she realizes what Ren has done, but before she can comment, Ren is already all over her, fondling her tits in particular, taking turns lapping her tongue over each of Aoba’s nipples—a sensation that makes Aoba moan loudly, arching her chest up into the feeling.

“ _Rennn_ ,” she groans, splays her legs wide, trying to convey her need. Ren notices—how could she not!—but she doesn’t pause or falter. She merely takes her time in tasting Aoba, sucking another mark (or several) against Aoba’s chest, before she manages to start kissing and licking her way down Aoba’s body, giving her navel a lick that makes Aoba screech out a laugh, jerking ticklishly, and Ren laughs quietly against her skin as she noses around her destination.

Aoba’s still got her panties on, but Ren doesn’t seem to want to remedy that right away. She leans in, nuzzling Aoba’s mound, sniffing her there, and Aoba makes a breathy noise of embarrassment, legs squirming around Ren; it’s embarrassing, but Ren can’t help herself.

“Sorry,” Ren tells her, moving to hold Aoba’s hips as she mouths at Aoba through her panties, very pleased to note that Aoba’s wetness is already seeping through the fabric. She tastes Aoba’s slick, humming in delight, taking in the sound of Aoba’s soft moans as she rocks her hips into Ren’s face, trying to get more stimulation than just the feather-light touch of Ren mouthing at her through cotton—it’s not enough.

“Ren,” Aoba pleads, reaching down to pet Ren’s hair. Ren pauses to glance up at her, then moves a little, tugging at the sides of Aoba’s panties.

“Can I remove them?”

Aoba groans, lifts her hips. “Go ahead,” she assures breathlessly, and Ren does just that, tossing the garment aside, all while staring at Aoba’s beautiful center.

She’s wet, glistening, even, and Ren resists the urge to dive in, only to look over her a little more. Ren brings a hand to Aoba’s slit, running her thumb along it delicately, pressing in at the top to find the bit that—

“ _Ah_! Ren!”

Aoba used to shave all the hair here, Ren remembers. Nowadays, she tends to trim it, but she doesn’t shave it all off. _It’s too time-consuming,_ Aoba told her one night after they’d made love, lying under the covers together and waiting for sleep to come to them, _I don’t mind it, anyway. Do you?_

Ren smiles at the thought, because she’d immediately gone down to lick Aoba’s worries away after that inquiry. Even now, as she slowly thumbs Aoba’s clit, she can’t help but think how beautiful Aoba looks, bare like this. The hair doesn’t bother Ren one single bit.

Carefully, Ren slides closer, pulling Aoba’s hips closer to her face as she spreads Aoba’s slit wide open, licking her lips before licking Aoba. One long, slow swipe of her tongue, and Aoba’s shivering in delight, her labia twitching, wanting. Ren groans at the taste of her—definitely not something Ren would eat if it _weren’t_ Aoba, too unique, but because it _is_ the taste of Aoba, Ren is definitely inclined to enjoy it.

Ren holds her open like that as she continues, slow at first, but quickly finding pace. It’s a little hard to breathe because Aoba keeps rocking her hips into Ren’s face, pressing at her nose, but Ren would have no qualms suffocating in the scent and taste of Aoba, so she doesn’t complain.

However, a mouth is not usually enough when it comes to Aoba, and she voices this after a short time, via loud moans of Ren’s name mixed in with her request: “ _More_ —Ren, please, I’m really clo—oh, god, _Ren_!”

So Ren wets her fingers—Aoba’s definitely wet enough to take at least one, but Ren spits on them, anyway—and teases her a little, tracing just outside of where Aoba wants them. She can feel Aoba, trying to clench around nothing, and when Aoba grunts in frustration, Ren groans quietly against her crotch, sliding in the first finger with great care, feeling how Aoba’s body opens immediately for the intrusion.

“Ren,” she whispers, head tossed back as she arches into Ren’s touch, “ _Yes_ —more, I’m gonna—“

Ren isn’t about to deny her anything. She steadily fucks her finger—fingers—into Aoba, moving to lap at her clit, massaging the nub with the tip of her tongue, relishing in each thrust of Aoba’s hips into her face as she plays her just right, just enough to—

“Ren!” Aoba gasps, and Ren feels her spasm, quiver as she releases. It’s not much, but it’s definitely an orgasm, if not for the feeling of Aoba jerking against her giving it away, than certainly her breathy, desperate gasps of Ren’s name, over and over as she rides out her bliss.

Ren continues to lick her as she slowly relaxes, only stops when Aoba grunts her name and a mumble of, “Too much,” that makes Ren back down. Her jaw is sore from being open for so long, and her hand is a bit cramped, but the look on Aoba’s face trumps all else, the look of total delight as she catches her breath, chest heaving with each inhale and exhale.

Ren herself feels… desperate. She knows her panties are, more or less, drenched, and she carefully moves to sit on her knees, if only so that she can angle her foot underneath her just right, so she can grind herself against her heel, to take a bit of the edge off. She wants to finish, too, but Aoba seems finished, and Ren would never ask something of her that she wouldn’t want.

However, Ren staring at her is enough to make Aoba remember where they are and what they’re doing, and she smiles as she starts to hoist herself up, but Ren quickly shakes her head out of habit, polite as always.

“We don’t—um. We can be done,” Ren tells her, smiles a little, even though her hips burn with the need to grind against something (someone), her body practically wails for release. But Ren is patient and if Aoba doesn’t want to, she doesn’t want to, and Ren respects Aoba and her decisions with every fiber of her being.

Aoba flops back down, but she waves Ren over, so Ren moves to lie down beside her. She tries to curl up with Aoba, to cuddle, but Aoba only shoots her a sly smirk, her hand shooting down to snake underneath Ren’s panties, giving her a squeeze.

“ _Aoba_!” Ren gasps out, in surprise mostly, but also a bit with relief. Especially when Aoba’s fingers seek right to work, immediately circling her clit a few times as Aoba leans in to kiss her; Ren feels bad that she has Aoba’s wetness all in her mouth, all over her lips and chin, but if Aoba thinks anything of it, she doesn’t say a word, only groans into Ren’s mouth as she wiggles into a better position beside Ren.

“Get your underwear off,” Aoba tells her, and the command sounds so rough that Ren gives a shiver, but obeys wordlessly. Bare, Aoba looks down the length of Ren’s pale body, admiring her with a fond smile; Ren cannot remember ever feeling as loved as she does when Aoba treats her this way, makes love to her like she truly might be the most precious thing on the planet.

Aoba kisses her again, smoothing Ren’s hair back with her clean hand as she continues to rub Ren’s clit with her fingers, skilled in how much pressure to apply (lots) and how fast to go ( _fast_ ). Ren is putty within seconds, hips rocking wildly under Aoba’s loving touch as she groans out soft noises, feeling her lust simmer in her belly.

“Aoba…” she whispers, a little choked, and Aoba smiles at her, pecking a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“What do you want, Ren?” Aoba leans in close, nipping Ren’s earlobe and grinning at the full-body shudder Ren makes at the action. “Want me to lick you?”

“I— _mmnh_ ,” Ren moans, trying to turn her head into the pillows to stifle the particularly loud moan she makes when Aoba’s finger dips into her—not enough, though. “Aoba—I, I want—“

“Tell me,” Aoba coos, pressing her small tits to Ren’s much larger bust, and Ren chokes out a noise at the delicious feeling, goosebumps prickling all over her skin at the feeling of Aoba’s warm flesh grinding against hers.

“I w-want your—fingers—“ Ren gasps, embarrassed for being so greedy, for asking so much, but Aoba doesn’t scold her; in fact, Aoba does just the opposite.

“Just fingers? _Oh_ ,” Aoba murmurs with quiet realization, nuzzling Ren’s shoulder with love. “You want them all inside?”

Ren nods frantically at that, only because she’s not sure her voice will work, but she chokes out an eager, “ _Yes_!” as well, which earns a laugh from Aoba. She moves to settle more comfortably, going between Ren’s legs—still smooth, she notices, from when Aoba shaved them for her a couple days ago. Ren hadn’t necessarily expressed a want to shave before, but watching Aoba do it a few nights ago must have changed her mind, and she had politely asked if Aoba would shave her legs, too, so she could see how it felt.

Ren doesn’t shave her crotch, which is fine, Aoba has told her whenever she feels a bit nervous; that’s part of the reason Aoba stopped shaving herself hairless—it was less effort on her part, and the fact that it made Ren feel a little better about herself was an extremely awesome bonus. Plus, Ren doesn’t care, so Aoba quickly stopped caring about it, too.

The thick pubic hair looks rather good on Ren, though, Aoba thinks as she smiles to herself, still rubbing at Ren, coating her hand in Ren’s wetness. Her skin is so pale, and her bush just looks… sexy. Which is a weird thought, since Aoba has almost always loved smooth and clean-shaven people—she hadn’t realized she had an interest for the opposite until Ren.

Nonetheless, Aoba’s fingers work into her with ease. One at first, and when Ren’s starting to pant, Aoba adds a second. She keeps with that, working Ren with ease, pumping her fingers in and out at a quick pace while her other hand strokes the lower part of Ren’s tummy, over the faint stretchmarks there, sometimes sliding down to rub her clit while she fucks Ren with her fingers.

“ _Ah_ — _Aoba_ ,” Ren gasps, her own hands clamping onto her tits, thumbing her nipples roughly as she humps into Aoba’s touch, trying to keep her panting as quiet as she can. Three fingers changes that attitude rather quickly, and Ren begins groaning without reservation, calling out Aoba’s name the closer and closer she gets.

“Ren, you look really cute,” Aoba tells her with a smile, crooks her fingers deep inside, and—

“ _Aoba_!” Ren shouts suddenly, back arching up off the bed, chest heaving. She trembles, stiffens, and wow, that’s kind of a lot of—oh—

Aoba’s eyes flick down to her hand, fingers resting against either side of Ren’s slit. There’s… well, definitely more coming out of Ren than Aoba has ever seen before—there’s some of it on her thighs, actually, not to mention, all up her forearm, the sheets are drenched under her…

“Holy shit,” Aoba whispers, the words simply falling out of her gaping mouth, because that’s kind of impressive; squirting isn’t something Aoba’s accomplished on her own, but to get Ren to do it—

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Ren gasps in one breath, scrambling to sit up, hesitating because of all the wetness between her legs, and making a little whimper that—is definitely _not_ pleasure, Aoba notes when she finally looks to Ren’s face. She looks pretty terrified, actually, which is not how Aoba would expect someone to look after an orgasm like that, but probably—

“I’m so sorry, Aoba,” Ren stammers out, drawing her legs up a little, looking away, probably trying to figure out how she’s going to clean up. “I didn’t—know that I—I’m really sorry—“ And now she sounds on the verge of tears, which is seriously bad, and Aoba knocks out of her surprise with a frown, leaning over to stop Ren from trying to get up with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Ren,” she tells her gently, “It’s okay—it’s not that bad, okay?”

Ren looks at her, a little pale in the cheeks as she mumbles, “I… had an accident—“

“What? _No_!” Aoba can’t help her laugh, leaning in the rest of the way to bump their foreheads together, nuzzling their noises together. “That’s—that’s like another kind of, um—it’s part of it,” Aoba explains, terribly so, and pulls back a little to smile kindly at Ren; she’d pet her hair, but her hands are both a little dirty now…

“It’s a normal thing,” Aoba tries again, then shrugs. “Kind of—not, not all girls do it. So it’s kind of cool that you can!” Again, probably not the best thing she could say, but! At least Ren doesn’t look like she wants to faint from embarrassment, so Aoba shoots her another glowing smile and kisses each of her cheeks.

“Let’s go clean up, okay? Think you can stand up long enough for a shower?”

Ren makes a little noise, shrugs back with a shy smile. “I’m—not sure. My legs feel weak.”

Aoba grins at that, sparing her another kiss before getting off the bed with little finesse—nearly toppling all over Ren in the process. “Guess I did a pretty good job, huh?” She teases, searching for her shirt on the floor and tugging it over her head. When she looks back to Ren, she’s beet red, and Aoba laughs.

“I’m gonna start the bath, okay? I’ll be right back,” Aoba promises, and Ren nods, trying to gather herself enough to get up and throw on her clothes for the trip down the hall to the bathroom. Aoba leaves her then, to start the bath running, and retrieves Ren when it’s finished.

They end up soaking together, Ren resting against Aoba’s front, between Aoba’s legs, practically purring as Aoba gently washes her hair, peppering her in kisses when she isn’t helping Ren wash up, chatting with her quietly as she cleans her. But, Ren is nodding off before they finish, so Aoba quickly washes herself off before dragging Ren out of the bath, hastily drying them off before taking Ren back to bed, where they both flop down, sated and relaxed.

Ren snuggles right up to Aoba, just as she always does, resting her cheek against Aoba’s shoulder with an arm slung around her. She whispers her thanks, and Aoba laughs, kissing the top of her head.

“Of course, Ren. You don’t have to thank me, silly.”

“Mm,” Ren hums quietly, nestling close. “I like to. I appreciate everything you do for me, Aoba.”

Aoba smiles at that, shaking her head. “You do lots of things for me, too. Besides, sex and a bath isn’t all that much, you know,” she teases, and feels Ren’s smile against her skin, feels Ren’s eyes close and Ren relax with sleepiness.

There’s a long pause before Ren responds, simply mumbling a very tired-sounding, “I love you,” and Aoba feels trumped, but she doesn’t complain; her eyelids are too heavy for her to bother. She mutters the return—“I love you, too, Ren”—before she allows herself to fall asleep, warm and content with Ren all around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a slut for fem!RenAo tbh. I also love awkward things. And they're both pretty awkward. So. Yep.


End file.
